Picnic tables may be equipped with an overhead umbrella to provide shade to the table. Typically, the table is formed with a hole in its center, and an umbrella pole is inserted through the hole in the center of the table, and may then be secured at the ground using a weighed base. The base, along with pole extending upwards through the hole in the table surface, maintains the umbrella in place directly above the table. While this may provide for suitable shade at noontime when the sun is substantially overhead, it does little to provide shade in the morning or afternoons when the sunlight is striking the table surface at an angle.
To accommodate the change in the position of the sun, some umbrellas are mounted to a pole that includes and articulation joint at its upper end adjacent the umbrella. In use, the upper end of the umbrella pole may be bent to position the umbrella at an angle to the table, and in the direction of the sun's rays. This approach, however, still positions the umbrella substantially above the center of the table and provides little benefit over the non-articulating umbrella poles.
Another approach to providing sunlight protection is to position the umbrella in a heavy base, and position the umbrella and base near a table to provide shade to the table's occupants. Unfortunately, while these bases are very heavy, they nevertheless are prone to falling over in heavy winds, and are very difficult to move as the sun advances through the sky.
In light of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a movable pole support that could be used in conjunction with an umbrella and a table that provides for easy movement of the umbrella to provide optimum shade. It would also be advantageous to provide a movable pole support that is easily installed on a table or bench, and easily relocated to another location along the table or bench as the sun moves through the sky. It would also be advantageous to provide a movable pole support that can be used in conjunction with nearly all tables, benches, and counters, and can be used in conjunction with nearly all umbrellas.